fever
by cata2810
Summary: Both, Mulder and Scully are ill after a case in a little town, bad summary, first fanfic, please review
1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door waked Scully up, Mulder and she had finally solved a case in a Little town where all the pets went missing under mysterious circumstances, the responsible men for this was an animal shelter worker who took them because he felt lonely, so they had flown up there only to find that it was not an x file after all.

She was exhausted, they had slept almost nothing those days and the lack of sleep was getting to her, she had an awful headache that had been with her most of the day, that's why immediately after getting to the motel she had jump over her bed, with her suit and shoes on, obviously she had past off a few minutes later.

Now the headache was getting worst and her eyes ached too "great" she thought, a second knock remembered her that there was someone out there, and someone impatient "coming" she said, she stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Mulder, he was shaking and his face was soaked in sweat, at first she thought that he had gone out for a run, but he was too pale and he wasn't wearing sport clothes, he was wearing a pajamas pants and a light grey t shirt "Hey Scully, why are you still dressed up? It´s over midnight" She looked down and remembered that she hasn´t been able of even take her shoes off "I don't feel well, Mulder" he smiled at her "that makes two of us, can I come in?" She touched her forehead, realizing that she probably had fever "yeah, why not?" The agent let her partner in and closed the door, he lied down on top of the bed, still shaking. She walked towards him and touched his forehead "Mulder, you have fever" he touched her forehead as well "so do you" She smiled "he always think in my health first" she thought.

"Come here, lay down with me" his request found her with her walls down "what? I think the illness affected your brain" "C'mon Scully, I'm sick, please, just for tonight, I promise to be good" "in your dreams" she answered, almost whispering "if you only knew" he thought.

Scully got into the bathroom and soaked a hand towel with cold water, while she looked herself on the mirror and realized how pale she looked and shiners that were appearing under her eyes. When she got into the room again Mulder was still over the sheets, still shaking. "get into the bed" she said in a tone that didn't let Mulder make any jokes about it and made him obey "the bed is cold" he complained, she sat down by his side and put the soaked towel on his forehead, then she ran her fingers through his dark hair "better?" "Much, thanks" she smiled at him, for a few moments the time stopped and they forget where they were, the cold night and that them both had fever and they just stayed like that , looking into each other. Mulder yawned once and that brought them both back to reality.

"How do you wanna do this" "What do you mean?" asked Scully "I mean, I'm on your bed and it's warm in here and… I'm not going anywhere" she smiled, stood up, took her silk pajamas of her bag and walked to the bathroom "Mulder, relax, I'm not letting you get back to your room, you are on fever and soon enough I'm gonna be just like you… I think that we are both grown up persons, we are partners and we should be able of sleep in the same bed" "What had I just said? I must be on fever too" she thought "speak for yourself" he thought.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing her silk pajamas and was even paler than before "Scully, I must be honest, you look terrible" "and you don´t?" he smiled "I mean you look sick, you know you always look beautiful" She ignored the last part and climbed on top of the bed and got into it, immediately she felt the heat emanating from Mulder´s body and without even think about it twice she cuddled up against him, he tensed up, afraid of scaring Scully, but when she didn´t move he hold her waist and brought her closer to him, she lied her head on his chest getting closer to him and closed her eyes, before she drifted back to sleep she thought that she hasn't been as comfortable as in that moment in her whole life.

Mulder heard a noise coming from the bathroom, he looked at the watch on his night table, it was 4.00 A.M. he remembered that he was in Scully's room, but Scully wasn´t with him, he touched her side of the bed, it was still warm, he got up and walked towards the bathroom "Scully, are you OK?" He opened the door and saw Scully leaned over the hand washer, washing her face "yes, I'm fine, go back to bed" "Scully don't lie to me, did you puke?" "Maybe" he got closer to her and touched her forehead "It's my turn of taking care of you" he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead "c'mon" Scully lied down in bed and closed her eyes "wait me here" "where are you going?" "To a drugstore" Scully sat on bed "no, you are not going anywhere, you are sick" "so do you" "Mulder please, I'm not in the mood for discuss right now, just, let's get some rest tonight and at first time tomorrow we'll go to a pharmacy, both" "OK" He got into the bed and once again brought Scully closer to him and started to trace patterns on her lower back, that place reserved only for him "How are you feeling?" "A little bit better" "try to get some sleep" Scully passed out a few minutes later but Mulder stayed up for an hour or so more, staring at Scully, even ill she was beautiful and he admired how strong she was. At the FBI she was known as the ice queen but he knew her better than that, he knew that she had had bad experiences with her relationships in the past and that her walls were up only for protecting herself, and somehow in the past six years he had found a way for break her defense down, she had become his best friend, his reason to live for, his partner in so many ways. He had told her that he loved her and she only answered oh brother, but she didn't need to say it, he knew she loved him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: i know that this story could never happen in the serie but after it, it could, or maybe not, i don't know but don't you agree this two deserve a moment of pure fluffnes? Maybe it's the fever talking (yes, i'm ill, that's why i wrote this) but please be nice, it's my first fic and english is not my native language.

Disclaimer: this characters don't belong to me, they belong to each other, and of course to chris charter.

The sunlight started to bother Scully, she opened her eyes, slowly. She was in her bedroom, in a motel, after a case, she remembered. She remembered too that she was ill and that Mulder was taking care of her, even if he was ill as well… Mulder! Where was he? She opened her eyes once more, wide awake now and took a look around the room, it was empty. She asked herself if she had dreamed everything about last night, even the cuddling, but no, it was impossible. She took Mulder's pillow, it smelled like him.

A few minutes later Mulder opened her door, carrying a few paper bags. "Where were you? I was worried" Mulder was about to make a joke but he saw his partner's eyes and understood that she was actually worried about him, he sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly kissed Scully's forehead, she closed her eyes automatically letting emotions invade her, "was that a tear?" she thought "why am I crying?! He is fine" When Mulder looked into Scully's eyes once again he realized she was crying. He gently cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb "hey, what's wrong?" "I thought something had happened to you" She hated to be this weak but she was afraid of losing him. Besides she was ill and on fever, she was even worse than the night before. "But it didn´t, I'm here" He wrapped his arms around her, and she let her head fall to his chest. "I hate this" Scully murmured "What?" "being so weak" "Scully, you don't have to be tough with me, I love you just how you are. Even if you are ill and I have to go out and buy our breakfast" "I love you too" he smiled and kissed her forehead. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, forgetting about everything else, FBI politics included, in that little world only existed the other one, without aliens or cancer man.

"Mulder" she said after a while "Mmmh?" "weren't you sick as well?" "I was, but I guess it was only allergy" "I'm glad" "now, let's have breakfast" With that, Mulder released Scully from the embrace and opened the bags, inside it were: a cough medicine, something for Scully's fever, a packet of soda cookies and a packet of jam. After putting everything in the right place (the night table, the bags in the trash bin) and after Scully took all her pills, Mulder sat besides her on bed and put his arm around her shoulders "thanks for the jam, and the medicine, and everything" "You are welcome, I called Skinner and told him that you weren't in conditions of travelling by plane, he said we should stay here 'till you get better, then we should travel back and we have the day off when we get to Washington" "Great, thanks" She let her head fall to his shoulder and started to close her eyes, her head still hurt like hell "Now you have to eat something" "I'm not hungry yet" "Ok, try to get some sleep, when you wake up again you eat" "All right, you start to sound like my father" "Scully, get some sleep" She lied down and he did it too, no because he was sleepy, it was only for holding her in his arms, she slept for a couple of hours and the whole time Mulder stared at her, tracing patterns in her lower back, kissing her hair or simply thinking.


End file.
